Angel of Mine
by Marshie-chan
Summary: Ino was engaged to marry Shikamaru. What happens when Neji takes on a drastic measure just to stop the marriage? Major NejiIno, some ShikaIno COMPLETE!
1. Unexpected

**Title:** Angel of Mine

**Author:** Marshie-chan

**Pairing: **Neji/Ino, Shikamaru/Ino

**Anime/Manga:** Naruto

**Basis:** Samantha Israel's I Wanna Grow Old With You

**Status:** Complete

**Total Number of Chapters:** 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO.

**Summary:** Ino was engaged to marry Shikamaru. What happens when Neji takes on a drastic measure just to stop the marriage?

**Dedication:**Lovey or lovewitches, she owns the Neji x Ino FC in NF and to all NejiIno fans out there!

**A/N: **In this fic,Ino and Shikamaru are already twenty-three while Neji is twenty-four.

* * *

**Chapter One: **Unexpected

It was late spring in Konoha Village, and the soft, rolling mountains were alive with green forests, plants and flowers. Opening the window of her bedroom that morning, Ino took a deep breath to enjoy the sweet smell. She made it sure that she have woken up early because her fiancé, Nara Shikamaru, will pick her up to attend his parents' Golden anniversary. As his future wife, she considered this as a chance for her to get to know his parents and the other members of the Nara clan.

Shikamaru finally proposed to her last month after two years of their relationship. When the guy was promoted to Jounin, his family had also entrusted him to be the new leader of the Nara clan. She didn't expect to see Shikamaru could be so responsible to accept the role—not to mention she had misjudged him a lot before.

She had also agreed when Shikamaru advised her to stop engaging in dangerous missions as a Chuunin once they get married. Instead, she will just focus on being a good wife for him and their future kids; as well as managing their own family business, the Yamanaka flower shop.

"HEY INO-PIG!" Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she saw Sakura outside waving at her. "What are you still doing up there?"

"I'm waiting for Shikamaru, forehead girl!" Ino replied before her gaze landed at Sakura's bulgy stomach, "Hey… you have gotten fatter, don't you know?"

Sakura looked away bashfully, "I'm pregnant."

Ino's eyes widened in surprise, "What? Congratulations, then." She said with a warm smile.

Sakura smiled back, "Thank you. I'll go ahead. Naruto and Sasuke-kun are waiting for me."

"Okay. Take care of yourself." Ino said as she watches Sakura walk away. After Naruto successfully brought Sasuke back to the village two years ago, he and Sakura got married last year. She admit that it severely broke her heart knowing that she was defeated by her rival for winning Sasuke's heart. However, when she fell in love with Shikamaru, she realized her feelings for Sasuke from the past are simply pure infatuation.

Later on, her father Inoichi went inside the bedroom just in time for her to finish preparing herself for the party. "Are you done? Shikamaru's downstairs." He informed her.

"Okay." She excitedly headed downstairs and found Shikamaru leaning against the wall, waiting for her. Unlike before, Shikamaru looks a lot manlier now. He was still wearing the Konoha ninja vest but his hair was already down making Ino think how good-looking he is.

"Shikamaruuu!!" The blonde girl excitedly called out as she threw her arms around him.

"Hey, easy with the hug!" Shikamaru blurted out, "Mendokusee… I can't breathe!"

Ino freed him from her tight hug and spoke happily, "You look really handsome today."

Shikamaru blushingly looked away, a frown forming on his face, "Zip it, Ino. You always say that when you want something."

"I really mean it!" She inched closer and kissed him on the cheek which caused the reddening in Shikamaru's face.

"Hai… hai…" Shikamaru said as he put his arm around her, "Let's go. Mom and Pop are waiting for us."

* * *

As expected, Mr. and Mrs. Nara have a lot of visitors. She could tell that it's almost half of the Konoha village population. Even Naruto, the Hokage, is here, with his wife, Hinata. The couple was talking with sensei Kakashi and Naruto's teammates Sasuke and Sakura. She also spotted Kiba, Chouji and Shino eating at the buffet a few feet away from them. The rest of the visitors then are mostly from the Nara clan. Ino could recognize them because of their similar physical aspects—such as hairstyles and wearing fishnets under their vests.

Ino had an obligation as Shikamaru's future wife to help him estimate the number of visitors. Wherever he was, she should also be there even though she knew she would get bored. She breathed deeply with a sigh. She was already tired smiling to every visitor they meet.

A couple that has the same age as Mr. and Mrs. Nara waved at Shikamaru. Ino then took this opportunity to tell Shikamaru that she'd go outside to breathe some fresh air. Her fiancé just nodded his head and didn't even bother to ask her if she's feeling well. Sometimes this attitude of his disappoints her. Still, she forces herself to understand him. She knew how tough to be a Jounin and a clan leader are at the same time.

Ino headed to the garden and sat at the lawn. The girl picked a daisy and twirled it in her fingers, smelling it and getting yellow pollen on her nose. She closed her eyes and breathed the fresh air while grasping the long, blond strands of her hair.

"If I am your fiancé, I won't let you out of my sight even for just a second." She got startled hearing the cold familiar voice—A voice that she wanted to vanish in her memory because she wanted to forget it. Instead of opening her eyes back… she remained it close. "Ino, are you okay?"

Why is it that she could sense concern in his tone of voice? Maybe her ears are playing tricks on her. Frowning, she opened her eyes back. Her heart pounded when she met the white pair of eyes from a guy who bended down to face her. She couldn't read the emotion through his eyes and she couldn't stop herself observing the man whom she hasn't seen for years.

Based on what she had observed, his confidence and maturity got stronger. The ANBU uniform he was wearing made him more attractive and masculine. When she raised her head up, a nasty smile was formed on his face.

The man smirked, "Well, did I pass your standard?"

She could feel her cheeks warming as she struggled to say something, "I didn't saw you inside."

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm afraid you didn't because almost all of your attention is on your fiancé."

A moment of silence came between them for several long strained seconds. "Aren't you supposed to be enjoying the party inside?" She asked curiously.

"I don't enjoy parties like you."

She knew there was another meaning on what he just said. The guy thought she was enjoying the parties she had attended before but the truth is… she just forced herself for the sake of her friends and for those she cared about.

"What a boring life you must live," She spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Sorry, I forgot that the high and mighty Hyuuga Neji-sama doesn't like this kind of celebrations. I know it's just a waste of time for you." She noticed that his expression darkened. Instead of being scared, she felt glorious. "If you will excuse me…" She pulled herself up from the lawn but Neji stood up as well and blocked her way. "Will you please get out of my way?" She said and shot him a glare.

"I don't understand such hostility. As far as I can remember, you are the one who kept on finding ways for me to notice you." He said casually as he held Ino's arm causing her cheeks to redden intensely at the contact.

She quickly jerked his hand away, "Let me tell you one thing, Neji. I didn't find ways just for you to notice me. Why should I do that? You're too confident on your self." She answered calmly and met his white eyes. She didn't know where she got the strength to tell those things to him. The truth is… he still affected her and she didn't know why. She thought she already outgrown her little admiration she had towards him before.

"Really?" He snapped, smiling nastily.

Ino shrugged, "I don't see the point of explaining this thing to you. You are the person who believes what you wanted to believe. So why waste my time and effort?" Amused, Neji kept on staring at her—the kind of stare that is enough to weaken her knees. "I better get inside. Maybe Shikamaru's looking for me." She said coldly and turned her back on him.

She was already walking ahead of him when he suddenly spoke, "Why didn't you attend Nala-chan's birthday?" He asked referring to Hinata and Naruto's eldest daughter.

Frowning, Ino turned her head to face him. "I've already explained to your cousin and she understood why I didn't come. But to satisfy your curiosity, I will answer your question..." She cleared her throat before she continues, "I was in another country for a mission."

He folded his arms, "Was that the only reason?" Her eyebrows arched. What was he trying to drive at? And is it sadness that she could see in his white eyes? Why?

"Why? Are there any other reasons that I don't know?" She sarcastically replied.

"You're trying to avoid me, correct? I assume that's the reason why you didn't attend Naruto and Hinata-sama's wedding anniversary as well," Neji stared sharply at her, "Oh yeah, their son's birthday is next month… still not coming?"

She had no idea why he was acting strange. It's none of his business if she is or she isn't going to attend any occasions he mentioned. He should be happy because it was the guy himself who told her to get lost and he doesn't want to see her. She took a deep breath and told him, "Look, Neji, I don't have anything to explain to you. You're wasting my time, so please excuse me." The blonde girl proceeded to walk away before he could reply. She knew that his keen eyes are still following her.

When Ino came back inside the house, Shikamaru met her with a smile on his face. "Oi Ino, I was looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" He asked.

"I was in the garden to breathe some fresh air. I felt a little dizzy earlier." Ino replied as she held his arm.

"Are you okay now?" Shikamaru asked worriedly.

Her heart warmed when she sensed concern in his voice. He even caressed her cheek. "Yeah…" She whispered.

"If you want, you can go upstairs to rest. I'll just explain to Mom and Pop."

She shook her head, "No, I'm okay. There's no need to worry. Besides, I want to meet your other relatives." She said showing a sweet smile.

"Are you sure?"

Nodding her head, she answered, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Yosh, let's go." He put his arm around her and led her back to the party. When Mr. and Mrs. Nara saw them, the couple waved at them. They sat down on their table accompanied by Ino's father, Akimichi Chouza and other Naras'.

"See what I told you…you'll end up with a troublesome woman like your mother." Shikaku told Shikamaru.

Mrs. Nara smiled at her warmly, "I'm glad someone as beautiful as Ino will be our daughter-in-law." She glared at Shikaku and whispered, "Troublesome eh? We'll get to that later, hubby dearest."

Shikaku gulped, "I'm cooked…" Laughter then overwhelmed the crowd.

Later on, Nara Shikaku thanked everyone who went to the party and proudly announced Shikamaru and Ino's engagement. Shikamaru then, held her hand and kissed it slightly as he met her baby blue eyes. She was touched by that gesture. She never knew that someone like Shikamaru could be so sweet.

But sometimes, she couldn't understand herself. It's as if there's something lacking in their relationship. She loves Shikamaru but there are times that she doubts her own feelings for him and even his feelings for her too.

There could be times when she couldn't feel that he loves her…but she keeps on making reasons for it. There could also be times that he becomes so sweet but never did Shikamaru attempted to do things over the limit. She wanted to get frustrated on this attitude of his. She admires his being a gentleman but sometimes she gets annoyed for his lack of aggressiveness which she found unlikely for a matured man like him. Doesn't she attract him? '_No_,' the back of her mind says, '_Shikamaru respects you very much!'_

She let out a deep sigh making Shikamaru look back at her, "Oi, it looks like you're in deep thought."

"Huh? No, not really." She smiled at him.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Nope. I just remembered something." She shifted her gaze towards Shikamaru's parents who were still talking about their memories as a happy couple. Shikamaru then placed his arm around her and allowed Ino to rest her head on his shoulder. When the guy courted her before, she could feel that wonderful spark but as time goes on, it suddenly faded away. Well, she's too comfortable with him anyway. After all, they used to be in the same team.

"I love you so much, Ino." Shikamaru whispered to her while kissing her blonde hair.

"Thank you and I love you too, Shikamaru." She whispered back. But why is it that she could feel a nagging doubt inside her while telling those things?

All of a sudden, her blue eyes landed on Neji who was staring at her from the other table with their teacher Gai and teammates, Tenten and Lee. She gulped out of nervousness when his white eyes seem to glare at her when he noticed how close she and Shikamaru are.

Neji Hyuuga… the guy who snubbed her beauty before. Ino slowly closed her eyes as she recalled what happened years and years ago…

_IN THE FOREST OF DEATH, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were hiding behind the bushes when Neji happens to pass by. "Stop hiding and come out." He spoke coldly._

_Their eyes widened in unison, startled by Neji's voice. "But we hid as fast as we could!" Ino retorted. They were still twelve at that time, struggling to pass the Chuunin exam._

_"Geez… a troublesome guy found us." Shikamaru whispered to her._

_"Plan Number One—hide and avoid trouble, failed!" She whispered back, "Now that this happened, we have to execute Plan Number two."_

_"What? Really?" Chouji replied unbelievably._

_"What? Do you have a problem with that? It'll work for sure!" Ino assured them._

_Shikamaru sighed, "I don't mind…"_

_The three of them went out of the bushes to confront Neji. "Oh my, how lucky of us to meet last year's number one rookie, Hyuuga Neji-sama here…" Ino said with enthusiasm._

_"Can I have your autograph?" Chouji spoke._

_"Oh, it's just you three." Neji said casually._

_Take this, Plan Number Two! You'll be drooling over my sexiness!' Ino thought as she loosens her hair and tried all her best to make her voice sound seductive, __"I've always wanted to see you once…"_

_"Begone." Neji snapped as he turned his back on them._

_Ino gritted her teeth out of anger, "Why?! Why didn't my charm work on him?!" She clenched her fists in anger, "Argh! Now I'm pissed! Damn it!"_

_Neji stopped walking and told her, "You're pointing your fists towards me… Does that mean you want to fight?"_

_Ino's eyes widened in panic and immediately moved her arms down. "N-no… not at all…" She answered nervously._

_"Then begone. Even if I take a scroll from cowards like you, I'll just become the laughing stock of the village."_

_"Okay!" Ino said as they jumped back to the bushes. The three of them were panting and grasping for air. Ino was taken aback. For the first time, she didn't saw any sign of admiration from that guy. She's not sure if it's just her imagination when she could sense that Neji was disgusted on the way she acted. __'That arrogant goof! I've never been so humiliated in my entire life!' She felt really bad… however she forced herself to smile as she tied her hair and faced Shikamaru and Chouji, "Yosh! Let's go find some weak people!"_

_After four years, Ino was promoted to the Chuunin rank. Aside from being a medic, she had also engaged in delicate missions like spying. Because she was always successful in her tasks, she was always called by the Hokage for high-leveled missions. _

_That's why it was no surprise that she was called again by Tsunade for another mission. "Am I going to this mission alone, Tsunade-sama?" She asked curiously._

_"No." Tsunade replied, "You're going with…"_

_"Sorry I'm late, Hokage-sama." A cold familiar voice from behind her said. _

_Her blue eyes widened in surprise upon looking at the man who was wearing the traditional Hyuuga robe, "N-Neji? I'm going with Neji?"_

_Tsunade nodded her head, "Yes… both of you possessed the special abilities that were needed to defeat the enemy."_

_"B-but…" Ino was about to object when she saw Neji's white eyes averted towards her. A nasty smile was formed on his lips sensing the fear in her voice._

_"Are there any problems?" Tsunade asked._

_"N-not at all." Ino replied. __'Why should I be afraid of this guy? Now it's my chance to show him that he snubbed the wrong person! Damn you, I hate you Hyuuga Neji!'_

_After the Hokage explained clearly the details about the mission, Ino and Neji left the village and began searching for their target. "Pick up the pace, Ino!" The guy informed her while they vaulted from tree to tree._

_"Hai!" Ino answered with enthusiasm in her voice. She couldn't just let Neji getting all the praise if they succeed in this mission. The first thing she had to do is to show him how much she had improved. _

_As what she had expected, both of them carried out the mission successfully. Well at least she had proven her worth in front of Neji since she had done almost all the work in the mission. _

_They were on their way back home when the two of them decided to stop for a while and rest under a tree beneath the forests. "I think we could stay here for the night." Ino told Neji as she sat down on the ground._

_Neji stared back at her and leaned against the tree. "You don't appear to me as a person who can sleep in wild forests." He said._

_"Because you don't know me." She said, frowning._

_"And I don't intend to." He replied coldly._

_Ino could feel all her blood rising but she tried to keep her cool. "Don't worry, the feeling is mutual." She said irritably. However, she got scared a bit by the anger shown in Neji's eyes._

_He smirked as he inched closer to her, "But that was not the feeling I saw in your eyes when you tried to seduce me by your looks. Did you still remember that day, Ino?"_

_The blonde girl's anger worsened when she recalled the embarrassment she felt at the forest of death. Why can't she just forget it? And why does he remind her of that incident? She spoke confidently, "Flattering yourself, Neji?"_

_Instead of answering, Neji laughed slightly. Her face reddened in fury. "Why, you're blushing like a virgin." He spoke in a sarcastic tone._

_"Pervert!" Ino shot back in anger as she stood up and was about to slap Neji but he quickly grabbed her arm._

_"Don't you dare lay your hand on me. I punish women harshly and you might not like it." He warned her with his face darkening. "Or maybe that's what you intend to do. You wanted to make me angry so you can get my attention." His white eyes are filled with contempt and hostility._

_"Let go of me! I don't intend to get your attention!" Ino yelled at him as she felt the pain that was piercing in her arm caused by Neji's tight grip. Somehow, she couldn't help herself being afraid of this man. She knew how dangerous Neji is and any time, he could kill her. Just like what he did to Hinata before on the Chuunin exam._

_"Really? Try harder, you little witch…you're not convincing enough. You're trying to flirt with me. Why? You find me interesting, because I'm not one of those guys who drool over your beauty." He glared at her, his white eyes raging with anger, "Well, sorry to disappoint you but I know your __kind." It's obvious that he really emphasized the last word, "And I'm not interested. In fact, you disgust me!" _

_Her eyes widened in surprise by what he just said. It's as if she swallowed her own tongue. _

_"Well?" Neji met her eyes challengingly._

_"I won't stand here and listen to any of your insults, Neji," She said firmly. "Why, you lead me to suspect that someone must have hurt you deeply. Was it because a girl like Hinata-san won against you?" She saw him gritting his teeth in anger. And she was secretly happy because of this reaction of his. "Now that Hinata-san showed to everyone that he had surpassed you, the great Hyuuga Neji-sama doesn't have a chance to be the leader of his clan, am I right?" She laughed nastily in purpose. _

_Neji's stare got sharper and clenched his fists. Her eyes widened when he activated his Byakugan. Ino was quick. Her hand grasped for a kunai inside her pocket. __'Is he going to hurt me?'_

_"Nice try, Ino. But try harder… I might kiss you if I reach my limits. I know you're head over heels to Uchiha and you're willing to share his bed with him, am I right?"_

_Her anger got the better of her and a tight slap landed on Neji's cheek. Ino suddenly found herself being locked inside his powerful arms and held her tightly. His lips crushed into hers. There's no tenderness in his kiss. It's as if it was filled with rage and anger. She tried to push him back but Neji just pressed his lips harder on hers. She kept on punching him on the back but the guy doesn't seem to mind. When it lasted, his kiss got gentle. It was too late for her to realize that her lips are responding._

_Ino felt she ran out of breath when their lips parted. She couldn't understand the mixed emotions in her heart._

_"Now tell me you didn't enjoy my kisses." Neji said with a wicked smile. Ino felt so humiliated that she wanted to vanish from his sight._

_"You brute!" Ino was about to slap him again but she got scared of the possibility that Neji might kiss her again. Instead, she turned her back on him and separated ways from her comrade. _

_When she came back to the village, she informed Tsunade about the success of their mission but didn't dare to tell her about what happened between her and Neji. She went home immediately and locked herself inside her bedroom. How she wished Neji and her would not cross paths again. Remembering the guy, Ino gritted her teeth out of anger. __'You don't have the right to insult me, Neji. You don't know me.'_

_However, they saw each other again in Naruto and Hinata's wedding. When their eyes met, Neji smiled at her. Even if she got confused by the way he acted, Ino just flashed a small smile back at him._

_He was about to approach her direction when Shikamaru suddenly came in and put his arm around her. That time, she and Shikamaru had just started to become steady. The Hyuuga wasn't able to come near her and his smile faded away. His eyebrows even arched when Shikamaru kissed her on the cheek._

_The wedding ended with Neji and Ino not being able to talk with each other. She thought that maybe the guy was still angry at her. The blonde girl just shook her head and sighed deeply in disappointment._

_After that day, Ino hasn't able to catch a glimpse of Neji in the village. She heard from Tsunade that he left Konoha for a special ANBU training and will only return after two years._

_**TBC**_


	2. Doubts

**Angel of Mine**

By: Marshie-chan

**Chapter Two: Doubts**

Ino took a deep breath after reminiscing the past. When she stared back at the other table, Neji wasn't there anymore.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow when he noticed the paleness in her face, "You okay? You look sick."

"Huh? No… I'm not… I'm just tired."

"Well I can't blame you for that. Besides, I, too, find parties so troublesome," he whispered making the blonde laugh slightly. Somehow, it brightened up her mood.

However, deep inside, Ino was disappointed when she hasn't been able to catch a sight of Neji again. When they saw each other again earlier after two years, she can't help notice how much he had become more handsome and attractive. And with all honesty, she admits to herself that her heart still beats wildly for him…but it's too late because she's now committed to Shikamaru. Besides, Neji made it clear that she was not his type! Her lips curled bitterly at the thought.

The next morning, Ino was busy working at the flower shop. She was currently watering the flowers in the display rack when Tenten enters the shop with a basket of long stemmed white roses. 

Ino smiled nastily. "Hmm… I'm green with envy. It's early in the morning and you receive flowers from one of your admirers." She teased.

"Hey, this isn't for me!" Tenten replied, "It's for you."

"For me?" She said, eyes widening, "What did father do to you? Had he mistaken you as me to deliver these flowers in the shop?"

"Baka, it's from Neji. He requested me to give this to you since we're neighbors." 

She swallowed, "N-neji?" Ino's heart pounded in the mere mention of _his_ name. 

"Yup!" The brown-haired girl handed the basket to Ino and turned her back on her, "Well, gotta go! I have some training to catch up!"

"W-wait!" Ino called out but Tenten is nowhere in sight. Her mind was left puzzled. She placed the flowers in the vase. _'What is Neji up to? Is he planning on making fun of me?_All of a sudden, Neji's handsome face flashed in her mind.

'_Gosh, he's as handsome as I remember him. That ANBU uniform he's wearing made him look more bold and daring. It's such a pity he's so arrogant… hey, why am I thinking of that baka?'_ She scolded herself. Ever since they saw each other yesterday, she can't keep her mind off him.

Ino felt guilty. _'I am engaged to Shikamaru and yet I allow myself to be bothered by another man. Why? Is it because I'm still attracted to Neji? No! I'm not attracted to Neji! It was just my ego being bruised! Yes, because he's the first guy who hasn't shown interest in me!'_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the phone rang. She quickly picked it up and greeted, "Yamanaka Flower Shop, good morning!" 

"Hi Ino, this is Neji. Did you receive the flowers?" Ino felt her heart seemed to jump out of her chest upon hearing his voice on the other line. However, she made it sure that he wouldn't notice how excited she was when she received the flowers he sent and his unexpected call.

"Yeah thanks, but as you notice Neji-sama, this is already a flower shop." She said directly.

Ino can hear Neji's deep sigh before he answered, "I just want to ask a favor from you."

She raised an eyebrow, "A favor?"

"Well, yes. My team and I are going on a spy mission tomorrow and we need the perfect disguises. Tenten said you're good at this since you belong in the spy unit so we thought of asking for your assistance." He said casually.

'_So that's it.' _Her heart suddenly felt heavy. '_And what do you expect? That he became suddenly interested in you personally? Wake up, Ino. You're engaged and you shouldn't be entertaining those thoughts.'_

"But there are other members of the Spy Unit who are better than I am, why chose a Chuunin like me? I'm confident with my skills, but you know, there are more experienced and highly competent ninjas than I am."

"Yes, but my team wanted you to be our guide. I can't refuse since this is going to be the last mission with them before I engage in my new missions as an ANBU. Besides, I know your skills are excellent."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked sarcastically.

"Look, I must admit that we started at the wrong footing, Ino. I'm sorry if I was rude and mean to you. We're both professional ninjas now and we may have differences but somehow we can set those aside just for now. We need your expertise in spying."

Ino thought for a second. Neji's got a point. The past quarrels they had have nothing to do with an important mission. "You're right. So where shall we meet?" she asked casually but the truth is, she had gotten eager with their upcoming meeting.

"My team and I will meet you at the training grounds this afternoon, would that be fine?"

She let out a deep sigh. "Okay, then." She didn't wait for him to reply and quickly put the phone down. So Neji didn't give those flowers because he likes her, but for just a simple favor. But why does it have to be her? Why does she felt that Neji's got another motive?

* * *

Ino arrived at the training grounds late that afternoon. She was a bit amazed to find no one in sight. _'How odd.'_ She thought. Is Neji trying to make a fool out of her? She was about to leave the grounds when she felt someone's watching her from the trees. She quickly threw a kunai at the direction of the 'spy.' "Gotcha!"

The girl's eyebrows arched to find a familiar ANBU member who jumped from a tree and threw the kunai back to her. Ino quickly caught the kunai and was about to attack the guy again. "Easy there, it's just me." The guy said as he removed his ANBU mask. Ino's eyes widened to see Neji. It's as if her heart stopped beating when his eyes met hers. "I think we arrive earlier than the rest."

"Oh," Ino sighed as she thinks of something to say. Why does it feel so awkward when this guy is around? "So it means we have to wait for them…" _'Strange… I'm sure I was late when I arrived here…'_

She stepped backward to distance herself from Neji when the guy suddenly spoke, "So you're getting married to Nara Shikamaru?"

Ino shrugged. _'And what does it have to do with you?'_ That's what she wishes to say but instead she replied, "Yes… in three months' time."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

Her eyes widened. She can't understand why he's so interested to know. "Look, not that I owe you an explanation but to satisfy your curiosity…" she spoke, trying hard to hide the anger she felt, "I'd like to share my life with him."

"But why?" He asked again looking at her directly in the eyes.

Ino felt uncomfortable but tried to stay composed, "Because we share almost the same values and dreams. We respect each other."

Neji frowned, "Is that all? I was waiting for you to answer me, because you love each other… that's why you're going to marry him."

Is it disappointment that she can see in the expression of his face? But why?

"You're marrying him for the wrong reasons," He said firmly that is enough to make her cheeks redden in fury.

'_How dare you! You don't have the right to say that because you know nothing about my relationship with Shikamaru!' _Ino wanted to yell that in his face but she remained calm. "Since when are you so good with these things, Neji?" She asked sarcastically, glaring at him, "And who gave you the right to question my decisions?"

Neji smirked, "Let's just say… I'm just a concerned friend. Why settle for the second best if you can have the best, Ino?" He asked meaningfully.

What does he mean by that? And why does this guy's sticking his nose on her decisions? It's not even in his business whoever she marries. "Stop beating around the bush, Neji. You're taking in riddles. Why don't you get straight to the point?"

"You two are not meant for each other. We're even much fitter to be together." He said with a confident smile.

Before she could react, Lee and Tenten arrived at the training grounds. They immediately started their plans about the mission. Neji just listened silently. Ino didn't know whether she had to reply on the last thing Neji said to her. But it seems like he had already forgotten about that. Maybe it's because he was simply fooling around just to ruin her day. 

After the meeting, Ino promised that she will organizethe disguises properly the night before the mission. Somehow, she had gotten a bit nervous of what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

That sunny morning, Team Gai and Ino met at the entrance of the gate. But before the team proceeded to the forests, Shikamaru came to check up on her.

"Take care of yourself." Shikamaru told Ino as he caresses her face. "Try not to get into a troublesome situation 'ne?"

"Oh Shika. Don't worry… it's just a spy mission." She replied and smiled at him warmly, "Promise, I'll come back before our wedding."

"Okay." Shikamaru rounded his arms around her and hugged her. Ino hugged him back. Without their knowledge, Neji isn't a bit happy to witness the scene. 

Tenten seems to notice his facial expression, "Something wrong, Neji?"

Neji shook his head, "Nothing."

"Wow, I'm jealous!" Lee exclaimed. "Too bad, Sakura-san is married!"

Annoyed, Tenten pulled Lee's ear. "Shut up you moron. You're ruining the moment." Tenten reminded her bobbed-haired teammate.

When Shikamaru returned to the village, Ino approached the team, "All right! Let's go!"

"Hai!" Tenten and Lee replied eagerly but Neji remained quiet. It's as if the guy is in deep thought. Ino just ignored him and took the lead to the forests. 

Later on, the four shinobis left Konoha. They vault from tree to tree with Neji and Ino on the front and Lee and Tenten behind. They did the arrangement in purpose so that Ino and Neji who had both special abilities could watch for traps.

"Do you really have to do that?" Neji suddenly asked her, frowning.

"Do what?" She said innocently.

"Public display of affection," He muttered casually but Ino can sense the anger in his voice.

She turned to look at him. Yes, Neji is really angry. "Are you mad?"

"The answer is important to what I'll say next."

"Why so pissed, Neji? Shika and I are going to get married anyway and the entire Konoha population already knew that. I think it was okay for us to show them how much we love each other. Besides, I think it will also prevent nasty people for making stories about us just to ruin our relationship."

"Is that so? You must love him that much." Neji said, gritting his teeth.

"Not really. I mean, Shikamaru's a nice guy. Besides, we trust each other." She replied, in defense of her fiancé.

Neji raised an eyebrow but Ino preferred not to talk to him anymore. They remained silent until they reached a small village near their destination. It was already seven in the evening so the team decided to rest for a while and rent two rooms in one of the inns there—one for Lee and Neji and one for Ino and Tenten.

While Ino is busy fixing the disguises inside the room they rented, Tenten suddenly asked, "Be honest to yourself, Ino."

Her eyebrows arched, "What do you mean?"

"There's no harm admitting that you're still interested in Neji and I think the feeling is mutual. He did not mean to despise you. He acted that way towards you because he thought you're just like other girls who care for nothing except their hair and body and to get a handsome boyfriend."

Her eyes widened on what she had said, "B-but why are you saying this to me Tenten?"

"Because I know the truth between you and Neji," Tenten replied meaningfully which confused Ino's mind. 

Silence came between them for seconds before Ino decided to change the topic, "I wonder nobody dared to court you, Tenten. You're beautiful, kind, strong and intelligent and in the age of twenty-four, you're about to pass the ANBU exam. Why do you hate men so much?"

Tenten cleared her throat before she answered, "Remember this, Ino. There are only a few guys that you can trust. If I were you, don't easily trust on them. They can't make you love them if you wouldn't give them a chance to stay close to you."

"Is that why until now nobody courted you? But why? Aren't you afraid to be an old maid?"

"I'm happy as I am right now." Tenten spoke casually. "Hey wait a minute, why are we talking about me? Let's talk about you and Neji…" The brown-haired girl sat down on the edge of the bed before she continues, "I noticed that Neji isn't comfortable whenever you're around. I knew him very well… he's a good friend and teammate to both Lee and I. What's so confusing is that everytime we mention your name, his mood suddenly changes. Remember that rich married guy who wanted you to become his mistress? Do you know how he reacted?"

Ino nodded her head, anticipating what Tenten will say next.

"I saw his amazement when I told him you declined the offer because he thought you're going to accept it just because that guy is rich and famous." It's as if Tenten noticed her feelings got hurt so she became doubtful whether to continue talking or not.

"Go on," She said and tried her best to force a smile.

"Well, that's because Neji views beautiful girls like you as gold diggers and users and he seems he has made up his mind about that… unless you decide to do something to change his mind."

Her eyebrows met, "What for?"

"To teach him a lesson that not all girls are just like what he thought of."

"And what will I gain from it just in case I decide to do it?"

"You're the instrument in changing his negative view, and who knows, you might discover that there are a lot of things you have in common? In short, you might learn to like each other." The brown-haired girl said teasingly.

Ino vigorously shook her head. She doesn't know whether to be happy or get angry on what Tenten just said.

"I don't want to say this but I have a feeling that he likes you… and hates himself for that."

"Really Tenten, you keep on selling that idea. Why? Because I sense you don't like Shikamaru for me." She said with pain reflected in her blue eyes. 

"To be honest? Yes, I don't like Shikamaru for you, Ino. I've got a hunch that he's just pretending." When Tenten noticed the sad expression in Ino's face, she decided to change the topic. "I'm sure you're tired too and you would love to rest in preparation for the full day ahead. Even I have undergone a lot of strenuous training these past days just for this spy mission."

"Yeah. I think it's better if we rest so that we can leave this village early for tomorrow." She said and lied down in the bed next to Tenten's. 

She was about to close her eyes when Tenten spoke, "Ino, I'm sorry if I hurt you because of what I've said about Shikamaru. Please try to forget that I said all those words." Tenten said in a lower voice.

Ino just answered her with a sad smile before she lied down in her bed. However, she wasn't able to close her eyes. She was still thinking about what Tenten just said to her earlier—that Shikamaru is just pretending that he loves her. True enough, she noticed something about her fiancé these past few weeks. It's obvious that he cared about her so much but there are times that she would catch him in a daze or in deep thought. It's also as if that the "spark" she felt before whenever she's with him is gone. Is it really true that his feelings for her suddenly changed?

However, the back of her mind refused to believe. She knew that Shikamaru loves her. She tried to console herself, _'He can't do that to me. He loves me. Maybe Tenten is just imagining things… or maybe she saw something that I didn't.'_ Her lips curbed in annoyance when she failed to erase the nagging doubts within her. _'Oh no, what's happening to me? Here I am, ready for my forthcoming wedding and yet, my heart is beset with some doubts about my feelings to Shikamaru.'_

_**TBC**_


	3. Desires

**Angel of Mine**

By Marshie-chan

**Chapter Three: Desires**

When Ino woke up, it was already twelve in the afternoon. When she pulled herself up from the bed, she noticed that Tenten isn't in her bed anymore. '_Damn! I overslept! Where could Tenten be?'_ She looked around the room and noticed that the disguises and Tenten's things are still intact on right where she had left them—indicating that the girl hasn't left the town yet. But still, her fellow kunoichi could have left a message on where she went.

'_Today is another brand new day,'_ Ino thought as she opened the window of the room. From there, she could see the peaceful and quiet town. Closing her eyes with a smile on her face, she breathed deeply to enjoy the sweet scent of air._'Some people might think I'm the woman of the world. They didn't know that I'm only a simple person. I would prefer to sit under a tree or walk at the seashore while holding the hand of the man I will love forever.'_

Suddenly, she heard unstoppable knocks at the door. _'That could be her.' _However, Ino didn't bother to open the door because she was still enjoying the view outside the window. "Come in!" She called out, thinking it was Tenten who was knocking. She didn't even waste her time changing her sleeping clothes which are only thin pajamas and sleeveless blouse. 

The door opened.

Neji took one step in the room and froze dead in his tracks.

* * *

If Neji saw himself, the look of utter astonishment on his face, he would not have believed it. He can't understand himself why this has to be his reaction when he saw the curves in Ino's body. Though she had clothes on, she was more brazenly sensual than a dozen naked women combined.

Neji's masculine instincts said he should rush across the brief expanse of floor space that separated them, take her into his arms, toss her onto the bed, remove what few articles of clothing she wore, and make glorious passionate love to her. 

"Where have you been Tenten?" Ino asked who was still looking outside the window.

Thinking that Ino didn't know that it was him…that was his only chance to get out of the room without the blonde girl noticing.

But he couldn't move.

When the blonde girl looked at his direction, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw that it was Neji, not Tenten that she had invited to come inside, "What do you think you're doing in here?" She asked with her face reddening in anger and embarrassment

"Uh—I apologize." Neji said. The sound of his voice was strange in his ears. "I knocked. You said it was okay to come in."

"I thought you were Tenten."

Neji's smile was warm, with the touch of the devil in it. His eyes went from her face and down. "Did you really think it was Tenten?" He asked sarcastically. "Or did you know it was me? Most girls wouldn't be so… immodest in front of others."

"Such an ego you have, Neji Hyuuga! Get out! Get out!" The anger exploded within her. How dare him! 

He smirked as he stepped outside the room, "Are you sure you wouldn't ask me something? Like… where Tenten headed off to?"

Ino felt humiliated. Where did her manners go? She was so blinded with her anger with Neji and she didn't even bother to ask where Tenten went without leaving a message. She cleared her throat before she answered calmly, "Well, can you tell me where she is?" 

"Aren't you going to invite me in first?"

Ino sighed. This guy is really trying her patience! "Please come in, but leave the door open."

Neji frowned and met her in the eyes, "Are you afraid of me?"

"Not at all. I'm just worried that someone from Konoha might see us and think of something unpleasant… besides, I don't want Shikamaru to hear about me being with another guy… in an –ugh- one room."

"So, Shikamaru's being possessive eh?" He spoke as he looked at her from head to toe. Ino felt conscious and uncomfortable but pretended she's not affected by the way he stared at her body. "Well, he has every reason to. With your beauty, I'm sure that he had so many rivals."

The blonde girl folded her arms and sat on the nearby couch. She wanted to get mad at him again. "Where's Tenten, Neji?"

Neji sighed, "All right, just calm down," He sat on the couch opposite to where Ino is sitting. "Tenten went downtown with Lee to gather information about our target."

"Is that so? Without even leaving a message to me?" So Tenten and Lee told Neji what they're up to and didn't even bother to inform her. Gosh! Team Gai has got to be one of the most unpredictable teams in Konoha! No wonder, there are hardly Shinobis who wanted to team up with them.

"They don't want to disturb you." Neji said. "They knew you were so worked up because of the disguises. They could be back any time now. In the mean time, would you like to have lunch with me?"

Ino hesitated for a moment. Why not? She wasn't able to eat dinner last night and she's really hungry. "Okay."

Neji and Ino went on a nearby restaurant not far from the inn. They both ordered seafood salad which happens to be the town's specialty. Ino was so quiet while eating, and even without looking, she could feel that Neji is staring at her.

In the middle of their lunch, the waitress approached them with two glasses of juice. Ino frowned. She doesn't like to pair a glass of juice with seafood salad. She wants a can of soda or root beer. "Um… do you have some soda?" She asked the waitress.

"Yes, Oujo-san. But your boyfriend here ordered pineapple juice."

'_He's not my boyfriend.' _However, those words didn't come out. "Can you replace the juice with soda please?"

"Okay. Right away, Oujo-san." The waitress said and turned her back on them.

"I didn't know that you aren't conscious of what you're eating." Neji commented with a smile on his face. 

"I've quit dieting years ago. But still… whatever I eat or drink, I don't get fat easily. I have the appetite of a horse." She jokingly said as she took another bite of the food in their table.

"Really?" Neji said, staring at her anxiously. "Well, you amazed me, Ino. You look modern at first glance… then you are an innocent woman with childish gestures but with a sharp mind. I didn't expect you to grow into a very witty, responsible and beautiful woman." 

She wanted to tell him that the witty, responsible and beautiful woman is the skinny poor little girl that he doesn't want to notice before. Or even if he notices her, she could see in his eyes the sign of disgust.

Ino smiled, "Thank you."

"I like it better when you're smiling." He said in a nicer and honest tone.

Maybe her impression about him before was wrong. Neji had changed. He had grown into a more mature and responsible member of the ANBU team. And she couldn't understand why his treatment towards her was different than before. Was it true that Neji is also secretly attracted to her like what Tenten said? She wanted to giggle in excitement at the thought but she knew that it isn't right because she's going to get married with Shikamaru after three months. _'No, I shouldn't let this happen. I shouldn't let him near me like this. That's unfair to Shikamaru.'_

"By the way," Neji suddenly said, interrupting her thoughts. "When Tenten and Lee come back, we have to pack our things immediately. Tonight, we're going to depart."

"Depart? Where?"

"We have to catch the boat heading to our target's territory."

Ino nodded her head and didn't ask for more questions. So now, it's decided. They're going to attack their target and finally this whole mission is going to be over. That means… she can go back to Konoha… and to Shikamaru. She sighed. _'What's wrong with me? I should be happy.'_

When Lee and Tenten came back later on, they did what Neji ordered them. They hurriedly pack their things and left town, heading to a huge ship that can carry on fifty passengers. The four shinobis rented two rooms—one for the girls and for the boys. Unlike before in the inn, the cabins they rented in the ship are now next to each other. They also started wearing the disguises Ino had designed so that people wouldn't suspect that they are ninjas.

And good thing, they didn't come out suspicious.

Ino, herself, knew that she made a good job.

* * *

It was already night time when Ino felt the sudden urge to go to the shower. Well, she hasn't taken a bath since she had woken up at noon. It was a good thing she doesn't smell bad. She went straight to the Ladies' bathroom with her clothes and a towel.

After making sure that she had already locked the door, Ino turned the shower on. She was quite thankful that the water that came out from the shower is fast. It had been minutes when she let the water running and only turned it off when she applied soap in her body.

But then, when she turned it back on to wash the soap from her body, she got disappointed. It was so strange to find out there are only droplets of water that comes out from the shower!

"Damn! Why now?" Ino blurted out angrily. She could feel the soap in her eyes and it's starting to hurt. After minutes of waiting, she got even more disappointed when the fast water failed to come back.

She irritably covered her soapy body with a towel and went out of the bathroom. Thinking that almost all of the people are quietly sleeping in that ship, she entered the Males' bathroom to see if there's water coming out of the shower.

And strange enough, there's water that came out from there and it's fast! Well, she's already there so she decided to continue her bath and didn't turn the shower off. She didn't even bother to lock the door. The blonde girl was currently removing the soap from her body when the door suddenly opened.

A loud scream.

Ino yelled her lungs out to notice that Neji was there, with a glazed expression on his face while staring at her nakedness! 

At that time, the blonde girl felt that her world stopped turning. She doesn't know how to cover herself right now. She secretly wished that the water could hide her nakedness in the eyes of Neji Hyuuga.

"Ino…"

She heard him slowly spoke her name. It was a good thing that she had gained back her sanity or else she could have collapsed right there. Her heart was beating so fast and it's as if her knees are about to give up. It's silly if she's going to reach out to her towel near the door because Neji was there.

Ino pressed her body harder to the wall near the shower. Neji entered the bathroom and closed the door. 

The blonde girl swallowed. She could feel fear and excitement. Her eyes widened when Neji started to remove his forehead band (revealing the caged bird sign on his forehead), loosen his shiny brown long hair and took his sweater off. It was the first time she saw his naked body. _'Shit Ino! Look somewhere else! Look somewhere else!'_

Her thoughts betrayed her.

Ino continued staring at him with a blush forming on her face. This guy is really dangerously sexier than before. Neji's shoulders were broad, strong in the chest and the rest of his body is perfectly muscular.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked when she found the tongue that she thought she had already swallowed.

"Joining you," He said teasingly.

"W-why? Are you nuts? Get out of here!"

"You're going to let me out of the Males' bathroom, Ino? You, why are you here?" He met her eyes challengingly.

Ino wasn't able to answer when she noticed him unzipping his pants. "You pervert! What are you doing?" She quickly turned her gaze to another direction to avoid seeing him undressing himself.

"Taking my clothes off, obviously." His voice was husky and with a touch of joy, noticing how nervous Ino is.

"Please get out Neji! The Ladies' bathroom ran out of water that's why I bathe here. I didn't mean to—"

She hasn't been able to continue her words when she felt him standing behind her. Her heart is pounding so fast when she felt Neji's chest on her back. The blonde girl closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do. If she uses her ninjutsu skills, she might wake the others or worse, their covers would get blown.

"I tried to stop myself, Ino, but here you are, seducing me. I'll give you pleasure if that's what you want."

Ino screamed when Neji suddenly hugged her from the back. She tried to jerk his arms away and confronted him. The guy was quick, however. His hungry lips crushed her own, kissing her passionately, fully aware of his boldness. The sensation and fear are fighting within her. She didn't expect that she would get to taste his sweet kisses again after two years!

"Ino, you're driving me crazy," Neji muttered in between kisses. His lips savored every inch of her lips and his tongue exploring the insides of her mouth. Just like before, Neji is really a damn good kisser!

But then, Shikamaru's face suddenly flashed in his mind and that was the time when Ino was brought back to her senses. "No… stop!" Ino yelled breathlessly when their lips parted. She pushed him away but she can't understand why she lacked strength at that time. "Damn you, Neji Hyuuga!"

"Yes, damn me." He replied as he began kissing Ino's neck and she was fully aware that the guy's hand is also touching her breasts. But she can't do anything because Neji's arm is like steel that keeps on holding her. "This is foolishness, I think, but I couldn't get you out of my mind since the first time I saw you, Ino. I tried to ignore this feeling but I was only punishing myself in doing it. And I intend to win you heart this time, whatever it may cost."

What did he just say? Did he just confess his own feelings? Ino waited for him to say that for years… but not this way… not in this kind of situation… not when she was already committed to someone.

"STOP!" Ino yelled once again, tears forming in her baby blue eyes. "No…SHIKAMARU!!"

It's as if Neji came back to his senses hearing the name Ino mentioned. He immediately let the girl go. He remained in front of her, frozen on his tracks. Ino took this opportunity and quickly grabbed the towel to cover herself. 

"Shikamaru?" He muttered.

"He's the man that I love!" Ino blurted out as she tries hard to prevent the tears from falling on her eyes while gripping the towel around her body tightly. "I love Shikamaru! I hate you!"

Neji's white eyes glanced downward. His eyebrows met up and gritted his teeth out of pain. Pain? Is that pain she could see in his face?

Without another word, Ino left the bathroom. Good thing Tenten was already asleep or else, she would wind up asking her questions on what had happened. When she reached her cabin, she instantly let the tears flow down on her face. Maybe she had mistaken to accept this mission after all.

Ino didn't expect that what happened earlier is really possible. She didn't thought that Neji could do that to her or he could have a chance to do that to her. Worse, Neji seemed to forget that she was already engaged and only realized it when she called out Shikamaru's name.

* * *

The next day, Ino saw Neji on deck looking on the faraway island where the ship is heading—yes, that must be the enemy's territory he's staring at. "Neji…" She called out to him. 

When Neji saw her, confusion was shown on his eyes that quickly disappeared. She approached him and she also looked at the island.

"I would like you to know that I'm sorry, Ino. I promise that it won't happen again." He muttered sincerely.

"It really won't happen again, Neji. I'm going back to Konoha. I'm sure your team can manage."

What she just said made Neji's eyes widen in surprise and panic, "What? You think it's just easy?" Ino can sense the irritation in his voice. "Hokage-sama will scold us, for sure! We must complete this mission with you in it! If you're still worried about the incident last night, I assure you, it won't happen again!"

Out of desperation, Ino sighed. Neji's right. If Team Gai completed this mission without her… it was still equal to failure. The blonde girl didn't argue with him anymore and preferred to walk on the other side of the ship.

Not far from her, she saw Lee and Tenten approaching Neji. She noticed that Tenten threw her a meaningful look that she quickly ignored right away.

Without her knowledge, Neji stared back at the blonde girl with a determined look on his face. _'Just you wait, Ino. I'll make you mine. All mine…'_

_**TBC**_


	4. Temptation

**Angel of Mine**

By Marshie-chan

**Chapter Four: Temptation**

That afternoon, Ino decided to take a nap inside her cabin. After all the things that happened last night, she wasn't in the mood to see or talk to anyone, especially to Neji.

When evening came, a shadow entered the cabin where Ino was sleeping. He was wearing a mask and only the eyes can be seen. For a moment, the shadow studied the face of the sleeping girl before he pulled something from his pocket—a white handkerchief.

To her horror, Ino woke up when the shadow covered her nose with the handkerchief. The scent of the strange fluid she inhaled made her dizzy and then everything before her went dark. She didn't know the next thing that the shadow did to her.

* * *

Ino woke up the next day with the bright rays of the sun from the window. She blinked a lot of times before her eyes adjusted with the brightness.

She pulled herself up from the bed while touching her head and when she remembered what happened before she got unconscious, panic was shown on her blue eyes. She quickly studied the surrounding—It was a simple room made of wood with one window; a lampshade, a table beside the bed and a chair near the door.

'_Why… why am I here?' _The last thing she could remember is that she woke up with someone covering her nose with a handkerchief. And after the suffocating smell, she became dizzy and got unconscious.

Minutes after, she got up from the bed slowly and went to the window only to see an endless large tract of trees outside.

Ino sighed deeply and sat down in the edge of the bed. She doesn't know where she is, what this place is and who brought her here.

She only knew one thing. She's in the middle of a forest and it's possible that her life is in danger. But then, what happened to her comrades? Did the same thing happen to them? How will they complete this mission now?

When she heard someone opening the door, her face looked up. Her hand is grasping for a kunai on her skirt but was astonished to find out that all her weapons are gone! Her heart was pounding so fast waiting for the one who will enter the room. It was a good thing she's still capable of doing her ninjutsu techniques for someone who will do her harm.

The door opened and her eyes widened when she saw a familiar man in his usual ANBU uniform.

"Hyuuga Neji!" She blurted out in surprise. She doesn't know if she's going to be happy, angry or scared when she saw a comrade of hers. It was still fresh in her mind what happened the other night on the ship's bathroom.

"So, you've woken up." Neji said calmly and kicked the door closed, entered casually and placed the tray of food in the table. "Breakfast in bed?"

"W-what happened to me? Where's Tenten and Lee-san?"

"Ino, why don't you relax? You haven't eaten dinner last night. I'm sure you're hungry. Eat first before we talk." He said in a soft tone, like he was aware of what had happened to her.

Ino isn't dumb. Based on his actions, she knew that Neji had something to do with what happened to her last night. She stood up and shot him a hot glare, "You… you're the one who kidnapped me!"

Neji's face remained calm with a sad expression on his white eyes. He stood up and grabbed her arm but Ino quickly jerk it away.

"Don't touch me! Don't look at me like that! I need answers, Neji!" She firmly commanded.

He cleared his throat and gathered the strength to speak, "All that happened was part of my plans… with the help of Naruto-sama and my teammates. Lee is the one who entered your room last night and covered your nose with that medicine. And the Hokage… Naruto-sama helped me by—"

She cuts off, "You… you mean the mission is…"

"…is just an excuse for me to have an opportunity to convince you not to marry Shikamaru." He continued.

"You're crazy!" She retorted as anger is starting to surge within her. "How dare you do this to me! All of you! Even the Hokage… Tenten and Lee-san… you'll pay for this!"

"Ino," He said in a near whisper. "I did this because…" He hesitated for awhile before he muttered seriously, "because… I think I'm in love with you."

"W-what?" Her eyes widened in surprise. She didn't expect that he would suddenly confess something like this. _'It's all so sudden…'_ How she wanted to cry on what he had just revealed. "You don't mean that!"

"Just as I thought, you wouldn't believe me. I mean it, Ino. You wouldn't believe it, but I fell in love with a skinny poor little girl twelve years ago at the forest of death."

"Impossible! All I can see in you is disgust everytime you look at me!"

"That's because I thought you were like other girls who would care for nothing except beauty and fame. But you prove me wrong. You are a loyal friend to everybody, a trustworthy teammate, kind, amiable and sweet…like an angel." He met her eyes. She could see the sincerity there. "You had that child-like innocence that captured my heart the first time I saw you, Ino."

"No, this is wrong, Neji. Do you realize that what you're doing will just make me bare a grudge against you?"

"Ino, believe me, the last thing I would do is to hurt you. I felt I died a thousand times when you said you hate me and you love Shikamaru. I was devastated when you threw that truth to my face. You don't know how much I regretted the times I wasted before. I have been in love with you for a long time but I was too stupid to realize that. And now, I felt stupid still because I can't just give you up without putting up a fight." He combed his hair by his fingers. Suffering and pain were reflected in his eyes. She wanted to go to him and hug him but she stopped herself.

Ino was suddenly in deep thought, trying to wonder if Neji did admit that he was stupid—where in fact he's the town's genius. She just can't believe that a genius like him would say something like that just because of love… love? Is it really love that he could feel for her?

"But… but why did you have to come to this point? Why did you set me up?"

"It wasn't my idea. My plan is to woo you… but what can I do? Shikamaru is always around you. Even if I get a chance to be with you alone, I can sense that your thoughts are always with him and your commitment. So I thought without your fiancé around, I can finally prove my love to you. I will do everything just to win your heart and let you think it all over again while we still have time. I just can't let you go easily. At least I have to give it a try.

"Give me five days, Ino. Just five days… I'll make you love me." Neji's voice was already desperate. Ino felt pity for him… pity? No! She loves this man but she doesn't want to admit it because of her own doubts.

Ino thought for awhile, "What if you failed?"

Neji's lips curled bitterly and her eyes were suddenly clouded, "This is madness, I think, Ino, but then who cares?" He stared back at her. "Spend the next five days with me in this island and if I failed to win your heart, we'll return to Konoha and I'll bring you back to Shikamaru."

She can sense the jealousy in his voice when he mentioned Shikamaru's name.

"But if I can make you love me in five days…" Neji smirked and met her eyes again, "You have to marry me."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. _'Marry Neji? Am I dreaming?'_ She quickly shook her head to wipe away the blush in her face. Do her ears deceive her? She breathed deeply before she answered, "Okay, I'll give you five days, Neji. We'll stay in this island. But if you failed, you have to bring me back to Konoha whether you like it or not."

The Hyuuga's face brightened, "You have my word. Thank you, Ino. You won't regret it." He turned his back on her, "I'll go get something for you to drink."

Ino was remained unbelievable on Neji's recent actions. She just can't believe that a cold and arrogant Neji can be so caring and loving like this. This attitude of his can make her fall for him even more.

The guy was about to go out of the room when she remembered something, "Neji, wait!"

Neji looked back to her, "Yes?"

"Um… where did Tenten and Lee-san go? Did the people of Konoha know what you were up to?"

He shook his head, "We are all alone in this island, Ino. Lee and Tenten went somewhere else but Konoha. Aside from them and Naruto-sama, nobody knew about this whole thing. The people there still believed that we went on a spy mission."

Ino nodded her head, "Souka…"

Neji smiled, "You don't have to worry about it. I assure you everything's going to be fine." He said before he proceeds to go out of the room.

The blonde girl's blue eyes glowed. She knew that she can trust someone like Neji. She would worry about her commitment problems later. Right now, this time is theirs and theirs alone. At least, she can have good memories with him in this island.

* * *

After their scrumptious breakfast, Neji invited Ino to go walking by the lake near the wooden house. Until now, Ino was still wondering why she agreed with the idea of staying with the Hyuuga here in an island and why he tried hard to set her up just to stop her from marrying Shikamaru. Because of that, she was almost convince that the guy really love her.

But thinking it over, she's so lucky. Many ladies wanted to marry a Hyuuga and be part of one of the most prominent clans—the Hyuuga clan. She would be living in a rich and formal way.

Ino wanted a simple life however. That's why she promised to herself that she will only marry a simple guy—a guy like Nara Shikamaru. 'Simple' is a far description to Hyuuga Neji. He is the town's genius and a successful shinobi in an early age.

And somehow, Ino can't deny that she has feelings for Neji and if she follows her heart, she would marry him instead of Shikamaru.

Neji then, gently held her hand and led her to the lake. The way he was holding her hand tightly made her think that the guy is afraid that she might get lost or she might run away. She took a look around the place—the green environment is beautiful and the lake is clean and clear.

When they got tired of walking, she invited him to go swimming in the lake. The guy hesitated for awhile. He was not the kind who would enjoy in the water environment.

"But Ino… taking a bath in a lake is not my style and—"

"Come on! It will be fun!" Ino cuts off who keep on pulling Neji's arm.

Neji sighed. "All right."

Ino was about to get her clothes off when all of a sudden she remembered something—Neji is a guy, by the way. She can't undress in front of him!

"Neji, turn around." She commanded.

The guy raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I have to undress myself! Turn around!"

Neji smirked and folded his arms, "I'm not dumb, Ino. I know you're going to undress yourself. What I'm asking is why do I have to turn around when I have already seen—"

Her cheeks reddened, "AAAHH! Shut up, Neji!" She cuts off. "JUST TURN AROUND!" The guy then, reluctantly turned around, but Ino had caught a nasty smile on his face. "Don't you dare peek!"

When Ino finished undressing, she quickly jumped on the lake. She was afraid of the possibility that Neji's going to see her naked again! She dived at the other end of the lake to avoid meeting up with him.

Ino was aware that the guy already dived on the water when she heard the splashes of water a few feet away. She simply shrugged and enjoyed the water. Minutes after she got tired of swimming, she pulled herself out of the water and got dressed. She looked around in search for Neji.

"Looking for me?" Neji suddenly said from behind.

"Eep!" Ino's eyes widened in surprise and turned around. Neji glided his hand to his wet long brown hair resulting from bathing in the lake—this gesture of his is a total knockout! The pants he's wearing is riding low on his waist and his upper body is naked. His strong chest is dripping with droplets of water and his skin is so smooth and looked so good to touch. '_He looks sexier when naked!'_

She quickly shifted her gaze to Neji who stared at her musingly. "H-how long h-have you b-been there?" She said with her voice stammering and her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

Neji smiled and held her eyes, "Ino, you don't have to hide. My eyes can see everything."

Yeah right, Neji possessed the Byakugan anyway. She felt so monumentally stupid not remembering that. "Well, let's head back to the house, maybe we can—"

His lips covered hers before she could say anything more. She felt his right arm wrap about her waist and pull her closer to him, while his left slipped into her hair. He smelled so nice. She struggled a bit, but he merely pulled her closer, and teased her with his mouth. He tightened his arms around her more securely. Neji is really strong.

She let him keep kissing her while she slid her arms around his neck. She felt overwhelmed by it all, the taste of his lips, the warm feeling of his wet body next to hers.

When their lips parted, Neji lowered his head to leave a trail of kisses over the warm curve of her throat.

"Love me," He whispered as he carefully removed her upper clothing. Gently, he moved lower, licking her soft skin between kisses and murmuring at how sweet she smelled, like lemons and roses.

Ino moaned deeply. She felt seductive and seduced at the same time, and she discovered that she enjoyed the sensation. She didn't notice how Neji managed to remove her lower clothing, also how he managed to remove his.

She closed her eyes firmly, trying to fight the sensation but in the end, her doubts were all wiped away. She felt him touching the curve on her body before he slowly laid her on the green grass.

He parted her legs slowly and sought out the pleasure that resided there. Neji didn't use force, instead, he took care of her to make her want him even more. With a knowing touch and loving words, he drew out her longing until she murmured his name, "N-neji…"

"I'm going to make you love me," He spoke.

Ino tried to answer but her body is in control and not her reasoning.

"Open your eyes, Ino." He commanded.

She slowly opened her eyes. Neji knelt over her, reading the desire in her eyes to be sure she was ready, and then they became one. Slowly, he moved, stroking her to greater passion and more urgent desire.

"Oh… Neji…" She whispered while clinging on his back.

When her want became a need, he increased his movements and felt the answering ripple of her inner flesh as she cried out in ecstasy.

He moaned as satisfaction raced through him, training his thoughts to dreams and his muscles to jelly.

Later on, the two got dressed but Ino remained silent. She lowered her head, that's why Neji didn't saw the tears that are crawling down on her face. _'Why did I let it happen? Why did I get carried away?'_

He stroked her back and whispered, "I'll marry you."

Sadness covered her heart and she was suddenly attacked by guilt feelings. Even if something happened between them, she was afraid to marry him.

It should be Shikamaru, not Neji. Shikamaru! Shikamaru!

Right now, she was so scared of what is going to happen. If she follows her heart, she would wind up hurting other people… more especially Shikamaru whom she felt she had already betrayed the moment she gave herself to Neji.

_**TBC**_


	5. Confessions

_**A/N:**__ Good news… I'm ending this fanfiction in this chapter so fret no more XD Before, I was thinking of deleting this story because I lost my enthusiasm in continuing it and I'm suffering from writer's block as well. But since I haven't finished a story (as you can see, all I finish are pure one-shots. Gomen.), I was thinking of ending this one first. This fic is probably cheesy, neh? Sorry, I didn't mean to make the characters a bit OOC. I need to familiarize Neji's character more because I do had a hard time writing him! Thank you so much for all your support and patience for this fanfic. I know I should hit myself for my lack of updates. Again, sorry…_

* * *

**Angel of Mine**

By Marshie-chan

**Chapter Five: Confessions**

'_It had already happened twice.' _Ino thought that morning. She tightly gripped on the blanket that was covering her naked body and was about to get off from the bed when she felt a heavy weight around her stomach. She looked over her shoulder and saw Neji who was still sleeping peacefully with his arm wrapped around her body. It was as if he was afraid of the possibility that she might ran away.

Two days have passed ever since she decided to stay with Neji in this island. Even though she had almost admit to herself that she's in love with the Hyuuga and even though they had made love twice, Ino still found herself being attacked by guilt feelings and she didn't know what's the right thing to do.

She was torn between her commitment with Shikamaru and the growing love she felt for Neji. Because of this, despite of the good and pleasurable moments she had shared with the Hyuuga in this island, she still suffered a lot of sleepless nights thinking about her fiancé.

The blonde girl sighed in disappointment.

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes widened at the sudden voice. She tilted her head behind only to meet the worried eyes of the Hyuuga.

She answered in a shaky voice, "N-nothing… I'm just—"

"Do you love me now?" He cuts off. She felt his warm lips brushed against her neck.

Ino wasn't able to answer right away. "I… I guess I'm still sleepy." She said instead to avoid the question.

"Why don't you answer me?" He stared straight into her eyes, "You missed him, right?"

Ino saw his eyes being clouded by jealousy again. "Are you referring to Shikamaru, Neji?" However, the latter didn't reply. Instead, he stood up from the bed and didn't even bother to put some clothes on. She closed her eyes to avoid seeing his nakedness. Even though things had already happened between them, she still felt that tinge of humiliation towards him… and to herself as well.

"We're going home."

What he said surprised her a lot. She pulled herself up from the bed but still covered herself with the blanket. "What?! B-but…I thought we're—"

Neji walked towards the window and looked at the view outside. "You were right. I shouldn't have forced you." He glanced at her and smiled bitterly, "I'm not a cold person, Ino. I have feelings too. Did you know that it hurts for me to see you being worried all this time? Every time we made love, I'm fully aware that your thoughts are still with your fiancé. That's why… today…" He turned his gaze back to the view at the window, "I'm setting you free. I'm going to take you back to him."

'_Neji…' _Tears brimmed in her eyes. She can't help it anymore. Her feelings are rushing up again. If she doesn't follow her heart right at this moment, she might go crazy. The blonde girl hurriedly walked towards him and hugged him from the back.

His eyes widened when he felt her arms being locked around his body. "I-Ino?"

"I'm so sorry, Neji! I wasn't strong enough to face my own feelings!" She confessed with tears running down her face, "The truth is…I… I also love you! I loved you for a long time! And… I'm sure of my feelings now! T-that's why… that's why…"

Neji took her arms off him but didn't let them go. He confronted her and wiped the tears that were crawling down on her face with his hand. "Sshh…don't cry… I'd hate myself if I made you cry."

"T-that's why…" She tried to mutter in between sobs. But she just cried even more.

"It's all right, Ino." He gently caressed her back and led her back to the bed. They both sat at the edge of it.

"…I'm going to break up with Shikamaru." She continued, "I know he'll hate me for this b-but… I just… I just want to be honest to myself and… to you."

He was surprised to hear this but tried not to show it, "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure in my entire life," Ino answered honestly, "I'm sorry for hurting you, Neji, but believe me, I tried to force myself to hate you but I can't do it… because… I still love you. I'm just confused with my own feelings. It was like... it was already programmed in my mind that Shikamaru is the right guy for me to love and to marry. But when you came back to my life, my feelings got tangled up. I thought that before… what I felt for you is just a simple crush and…" She met his eyes, "You were so arrogant that time…" When she saw him smiling so widely, she irritably pinched him on the stomach. "Wait…how about you… when did you ever learn that you love me?"

"When I first saw you but I didn't recognize it right away," He glided his hand through his hair, "You see, I thought you were just like other girls who would throw themselves to men with an eye for their good looks and money. When I find myself falling for a girl like you… I started to hate myself," He held her hand, "But believe me Ino, when I started to get to know everything about you… especially your attitude towards your friends and comrades; and your strength and loyalty as a ninja, my feelings for you got stronger. Aside from that I…" He met her eyes, "I'm not good in expressing my feelings through words but…"

Her cheeks warmed when she noticed the intensity of his stare, "What?"

"You're very beautiful. Your hair, your eyes, nose, lips, everything about you is beautiful… do you know that?"

She laughed, "So I was right…my charm back at the forest of death **did** work." She sat on his lap, "I was impressed. You were good at hiding your feelings that time."

"Took you this long enough to find out?" Their eyes met and his hungry lips met hers. They made love once again.

* * *

Neji and Ino stayed for another day in the island before they decided to return to Konoha with Tenten and Lee. Both of Neji's teammates were overwhelmed to find out that they were going steady and were both going back to Konoha to face the problems that awaits them there. Ino was even more surprised to discover that Lee and Tenten had just started dating. Maybe it's because they have developed those feelings when they were away.

'_Ah, the miracle of love.' _Ino thought while holding hands with Neji. Ever since yesterday, the two of them were inseparable.

When they arrived at Konoha that morning, Neji said he was going to talk to the former head of the Hyuuga house first—Hyuuga Hiashi while she settle her own matters with Shikamaru.

"Um… Neji—" The blonde girl called out as she gently held his elbow.

Neji looked back and saw the worried look in her face. He inched towards her and kissed her on the forehead, "Don't worry… you'll be fine."

The blonde girl nodded her head upon hearing his warm reassurance. The couple parted ways and Ino immediately went straight to Shikamaru's house.

Ino gathered all the strength she could to knock at the door. '_This is it. I shouldn't be nervous.' _She thought. _'If I don't have the courage to break up with him, I will just end up being unfair to myself, to Shikamaru and… to Neji.'_

After three consecutive knocks, a woman opened the door who happens to be Shikamaru's mother. She was wearing an apron and she was carrying a skillet. It was obvious that she was cooking something. "Good morning, Mrs. Nara." She greeted warmly. "Sorry to disturb you."

"Oh it's you, Ino!" Mrs. Nara muttered in surprise upon seeing her future daughter-in-law, "When did you come back? Come in!"

"Uh… no, I won't be here for long. I'm just looking for Shikamaru," She replied as she tried to peek inside the house, "Is he around?"

"Shikamaru?" The woman was suddenly in deep thought and then remembered something, "Ah yes! I just remembered. My son was called yesterday for a mission at the Suna village." She sighed, "Sorry I didn't inform you earlier. Being old makes you forgetful, you know."

Her eyes widened, "What kind of mission is it?" If she will be able to know what mission rank is it, she could at least estimate the time when Shikamaru will be able to return.

The woman shook her head, "I didn't know. That's the only information he said before leaving the village."

Ino just nodded her head, "It's okay, Mrs. Nara. Thank you so much for informing me." Having no choice, she proceeded to go towards the Hyuuga house. _'That means… I still have to wait for Shikamaru to come back. I have to tell Neji about this.'_

When she arrived at the home of the Hyuuga's main family, she reluctantly entered the house. She wasn't sure if she was authorized to enter the sacred grounds of the Hyuuga but seeing that no one's around that time, she went straight to the corridors to search for Neji.

"What?! Do you realize what you've done? You have shamed the name of the Hyuuga!" A voice thundered.

Ino's eyes widened upon hearing the elderly voice. She walked towards the direction of it and it led her to the main room of the house. Curiously, she peeked in the slightly opened door only to see Hyuuga Hiashi and Neji inside. She gasped in shock when realization struck her. _'Neji… he came here to profess everything to the Head.' _She remained where she was hiding and listened more attentively.

"Why in the world did you fall for a woman who was already engaged?" Hiashi gritted his teeth in anger. He was obviously furious. Neji just remained sitting there, unmoved by his words. "And that… that childish Hokage! He was stupid enough to get along with your plans!"

Neji looked up and replied firmly, "I love her, Hyuuga-sama. And she's the woman I'm going to marry."

"Curses!" Hiashi cursed and glared at the younger Hyuuga. "Mark my words, Hyuuga Neji! This family will abandon you once you tied up with that woman!"

Ino felt like all the blood in her body had frozen. It was clear to her that Hiashi doesn't like her for Neji—all for the fact that the whole Konoha population knew she was engaged. It would definitely humiliate the Hyuugas' for Neji to do something that would dirty the clan's reputation.

"I don't care." Neji declared, "I will marry Ino, no one can stop me." The younger Hyuuga stood up and was about to head towards the door when Hiashi suddenly said something.

"Oh yes, there is something that will definitely stop you," Neji looked back at the older Hyuuga and narrowed his eyes towards him, "I will reveal everything that you have done to the Konoha elders… including the fake mission you and that Hokage had invented just to lure that woman. This will result for Naruto-sama to lose his job, your teammates and yours as well. You don't want that to happen, correct?"

It took a long while for Neji to reply and it was enough for Ino to think that he wouldn't be willing to give up his and his friends' Ninja status for the sake of their own happiness. Even thinking about Naruto, who have tried so hard to reach his ambition to be the Hokage, will suddenly lose his job is certainly unacceptable for her conscience.

The Yamanaka didn't wait for his answer. She felt the hot tears that brimmed in her blue eyes as she walked out of that house. Hurriedly, she ran towards the gate of Konoha. Two Jounins who were guarding the gate tried to stop her. But because of her raged emotions that time, she managed to beat the ninjas unconscious.

Now that she successfully went out of the village, she had decided to head towards the direction of the Suna village.

* * *

When Ino arrived at Suna that afternoon, she hurriedly made her way to the Kazekage's office in search for her fiancé. She had to see Shikamaru, confess everything to him, and then ask for forgiveness. How she wished that despite of all, the Nara would still accept her and continue their plans for marriage.

Ino was even amazed to see Kankuro's surprised look when he saw her. "Have you seen Shikamaru? I've heard he went here for a mission." She asked the Kazekage's older brother.

Kankuro's face paled. It was obvious that he had gotten nervous. "Well… um… he's—" The Yamanaka suddenly became suspicious towards his actions so she hurriedly entered the Kazekage's office only to get shocked by what she saw.

Shikamaru was hugging another woman and they were kissing. Both of them got startled to see her and immediately stopped whatever they were doing. She knew the woman—her fellow kunoichi, Temari. She heard rumors about Shikamaru and her having an affair before but those just remained rumors. She didn't expect to see that it was really true.

"I-Ino!" Shikamaru immediately let the woman go and muttered desperately, "I… I can explain!"

She raised a hand to stop him and spoke instead, "I came here to try and explain everything about what happened while I was away but…" She calmly said as she tried to hold the urge to cry, "Both of us were just playing these games behind our backs, right Shikamaru?"

When Shikamaru's genius mind figured out what she meant by her words, his eyes widened, "Ino, you—"

"That's right." She cut him off, "I have also sinned against you. I'm even glad that all these things happened before it's too late." She met his eyes and started to reveal the truth. "I was set up into a fake mission just for Neji to convince me not to marry you. We were together in an island for five days and a lot of things happened between me and him." She secretly smiled when she recalled the moments the Hyuuga and her have shared in that island, "But in those days, there isn't any second that you're not in my mind Shikamaru… it was probably because of my commitment to you. I felt guilty but no matter how much I fight, my own feelings had won me over and I even have the thought of breaking up with you." She looked away bitterly when she remembered what happened back at the Hyuuga house, "When I found out earlier that Neji and I are not meant to be together, I immediately find ways to come here to apologize and make up with you but…" The blonde girl couldn't hold it any longer. The tears that she tried to stop burst out of her eyes. Not because she felt betrayed with Shikamaru and another woman but because of the thought that she and Neji will never acquire the happiness that both of them had desired.

Shikamaru lowered his head in guilt, "Forgive me, Ino. I wish you wouldn't think that I just used you. It's true that I have loved you but I think we're really not meant to be." Ino looked up and listened to her fiancé, "I came to Suna to find myself. I already know before that you were just forcing yourself to love me. But I still believe that one day… you will eventually learn to accept me in your heart." His gaze shifted towards the Sand kunoichi, "I thought that I would easily forget about Temari after we broke up. The week after our engagement, she came to Konoha and we talked. My feelings got confused. I love you but until now, I realized that Temari still occupied a bigger space in my heart." He walked towards her and wiped the tears off her face. "That's why… I have decided to get out of Konoha to find myself. And I'm glad, deep down, that you were also strong enough to realize your real feelings, Ino."

"T-Thanks for understanding," Ino smiled bitterly, "Did you know that I felt so guilty because I thought I have betrayed you? I have suffered a lot of sleepless nights because my conscience kept on bothering me. But now, I'm glad that this is over." Both of them eventually hugged each other.

When she was able to relieve her feelings, they talked about the things to do once the people in Konoha knew that their marriage was off. The original plan of the couple was to get married in Suna because they don't want her to come out pitiful. Also, it wasn't a good publicity for both Shikamaru and her who were about to get promoted to a higher ninja rank.

She was the one who suggested the made-up reason why they broke up—that both of them were not compatible. After one month, they would announce Shikamaru and Temari's upcoming wedding. The couple agreed then.

When they finished their conversation, Ino had decided to go home. Shikamaru offered to take her home but she refused. She was aware that the Nara still had to take care of a few things in Suna before going home.

The Yamanaka even declined the Kazekage's order to bring some of their ninjas with her. After reassuring them that she's capable of protecting herself, she immediately went straight home.

* * *

While Ino was on her way back to Konoha, she didn't expect that it was already evening and she's still kilometers away from home. She fastened her pace as she vaulted from tree to tree.

Minutes later, a shadow below her caught her eye. It was as if someone or something is stalking her, following her every movement. Ino stopped for awhile and jumped down to the ground. She pulled a kunai from her pocket and moved into a fighting pose. She looked around in search for the shadow. But it was already nowhere in sight. Before she could proceed to walk back home, something enormous appeared before her very eyes. She looked up and saw a huge hungry beast that looked like it was ready to devour her.

"Shoot!" Ino cursed. It was five feet higher than she is and it had fangs and claws. The blonde girl never encountered a more dangerous-looking monster as this one.

The creature immediately attacked her but she quickly avoided it. She charged the monster with shurikens and successfully deflected all of its attacks. However, the beast was persistent. No matter how many times the creature would get hit by the shurikens, it would quickly make its counter-attack. Having no choice, Ino had decided to use a ninjutsu technique. She hid behind the tree and was about to form a seal in her hands when she noticed that the monster had disappeared again.

Ino came out of the hiding place and failed to notice that the creature was already standing behind her. Her eyes widened to notice it and she immediately jumped but failed to dodge the creature's claws. It scratched her right leg. She bit her lip in pain when she saw that blood that was beginning to flow from the wound. The blonde girl didn't expect that the impact of the wound would affect her leg deeply. It was suddenly paralyzed that she sat helplessly on the ground. "What kind of creature is this?!" She muttered in fear. _'Am… am I going to die here?' _She closed her eyes when she saw that the monster was now running towards her direction.

_'Neji…' _The handsome face of the Hyuuga suddenly appeared in her mind.

And the next thing Ino heard is the cry of the monster like it was being slaughtered. She opened her eyes back and saw the dead body of the creature that was lying in front of her. A ninja from apparently nowhere suddenly appeared in front of her. It was already dark so she only recognized that the person was wearing an ANBU uniform. He was obviously a ninja from Konoha.

"I didn't know the reason why you suddenly left Konoha without the Hokage's permission," The voice was obviously deepened in purpose. Well, ANBU ninjas needed to change their voices as well to protect their identities. "Did you know you were marked as a Missing-nin?"

She looked up at the masked ninja, annoyed. "Well, nobody asked you to save me!"

"Great," The person bended down and removed his mask, "You're still as stubborn as usual."

Her heart skipped when she saw the familiar face. "N-Neji...?"

Neji smiled warmly and fixed his gaze towards her, "Nice to see you too." He wrapped a cloth around her injured leg, "Are you all right?"

Because of so much happiness to see him, she was about to hug him but stopped herself. How easily she could forget just because he just saved her life! "I broke up with Shikamaru but…" She looked away to avoid meeting his eyes. " I'm sorry Neji, I think we should break up as well. We're not meant to be together."

The Hyuuga's face paled upon hearing this, "I thought you left Konoha just to confess everything about us to your fiancé and now… you're breaking up with me? I don't understand. Did you forget about the deal?" He was suddenly angry, "If I win you heart in five days, you have to marry me."

"Forget about the deal!" She snapped, "I'm sorry but I heard everything that you and Hiashi-sama had talked back in the Hyuuga house. It was clear that he doesn't want to accept me in your family and that he even threatened that our friends' positions and yours are going to be removed once you decide to marry me."

Tears immediately crawled down in Ino's eyes. She wanted to turn her back on him to hide her feelings from him but she can't move her legs. Maybe it's still the result of being paralyzed by the monster's claws.

"And then you just left and didn't even bother to listen to what I said next?"

"Do I have to listen to it, Neji? For what? So it would just hurt my feelings more?" She blubbered through tears, "Just think about the people we're going to sacrifice for the sake of our happiness. It's not right for us to be together. We should be more practical."

He shook his head, "If only you've waited for a minute, you should've heard my answer."

"Whatever you have answered, it doesn't matter anymore." She wiped the tears off her face and spoke coldly, "I'm not marrying you."

"So you're going to run away from me again, huh?" He grabbed both of her shoulders and with all eagerness, he kissed him so hungrily. It's as if her breathing stopped when their lips parted. He locked her arms around her and whispered, "I missed you. Please don't run away again."

"I am not running away because I don't love you. I just wanted to protect you and our friends so you will not lose the important things you have in your lives now. Don't you understand, Neji? If you sacrificed me, I could have accept it." She cried again. It was hard for her heart to take it but just like what she said, she's ready to sacrifice.

Neji gently wiped the tears off her face and muttered, "What nonsense are you talking about? I couldn't sacrifice you. I'm ready to leave everything just for you."

She didn't reply. Instead, she just buried her face to Neji's strong chest and cried there freely.

"I've fought for you against Hiashi-sama. In the end, he understood everything about us."

"I don't want to believe you," She muttered in bitterness.

"Ino… isn't it enough evidence that I was assigned by Naruto-sama for a mission to search for you?" He smirked, "Even so, that guy was too stubborn to be kicked out of his position so it wasn't possible for Hiashi-sama and the town to disown him… right at the very beginning."

She was almost convinced but she still wanted to make sure, "I still don't believe you. What if you just turned out to be another Missing-nin like me?"

"You asked for it, Ino." He immediately raised a hand and made a signal. Ino's eyes widened to see a group of ANBU ninjas who jumped from the trees and gathered around them. "If you still don't believe me, you're not making any sense."

"Ah! H-how long are these guys hiding here?" She gulped nervously as she tried hard to distance herself away from the Hyuuga. She felt her cheeks reddening because of embarrassment. _'Did they saw that Neji and I just—'_

Neji laughed slightly upon seeing the blush in her face and pulled her closer to him, "That's more like you. The Yamanaka Ino that I knew is not a crybaby." Ino immediately moved her arms away from her just as he was about to hug her. She pouted like a little kid because of the remark. The Hyuuga smiled, "That was only a joke." Then he whispered teasingly in her ear, "I missed the things we did in the island."

Ino laughed even though there were tears in her eyes. Without warning, she kissed him in the lips.

Desires were immediately reflected in Neji's eyes when he stared at her face. "Do that again and I'll forget that they're still here." He said referring to the ANBU ninjas who was still standing around, watching them.

"You little devil!"

When they were on their way home, Neji carried Ino in his arms and held her. She discovered that the monster's effect on her leg is not too fatal. Still, the Hyuuga held on to her so tightly like he was never going to let her go.

And guess what? He never did.

_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I_ _thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine_

_I look at you, looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine_

_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checking for you boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine_

_Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine_

_What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love  
I'm checking for you, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine_

_I never knew I could feel each moment_  
_As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine_

_You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checking for you, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine_

_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow_

_I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checking for you, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine_

_**-Angel of Mine by Monica**_

_**-FIN-**_

* * *

_**Final Words from the Author: **__Yeah, I'm not good with endings. As you can see, it's my first time ending a story so I'm still newbie when it comes to it. Thanks for reading this story and for the lovely reviews, dear readers! I don't have a love life but I'm always dying to write a romantic drama fic so you might find some of the lines in this story cheesy XD (It only existed in my imagination, I didn't experience it, okay?) I hope lovewitches also get to read this since the story is dedicated to her. _

_I'm not a major fan of NejiIno. My OTP is NejiHina and ShikaIno. Believe me… I almost hit myself when I let ShikaTema happen here. I hate that pairing! Anyway, NejiIno always sparks my interests when it comes to fanfictions. Plus, Ino is my top favorite female character while Neji is my top favorite male character in Naruto so I came up with the crazy idea of pairing them up. _

_And don't forget your review on the whole story! No critics… onegai. I don't have a beta-reader and I wasn't planning to get one since my heart can't take criticisms. (Except for DesertRoseTemari of course! She had been patient with my English and she's beta-reading my other fic!) English is my third language and I'm still starting to learn it by writing fanfictions. Imagine yourself learning a foreign language and you will really find it difficult. _

_To the next story then! Ja'ne! _

_-Marshie-chan_


End file.
